Confession
by Wildehoneybadger
Summary: Remy has been pretty distant from Allison. When Allison asks her about this, how will Remy react?


Some random Cadley I thought about during gym. Sorry for the OOC or any mistakes.

"Remy?" Allison shook her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Really Remy, you're not listening to me again?" the blonde yelled once she had her attention. She was hurt that this was Remy's third time this week that her mind had been somewhere else. She shook her head and got up from the couch to their bedroom. Remy looked at the spot Allison had just left. Her words echoed in the brunette's mind. She felt guilty for being absorbed in her own thoughts. She got up so quickly that she almost tripped over her own crossed legs. She opened the door to see Allison sitting at the spot near the window, looking outside. Remy walked near her and tried to place a hand on the older doctor's. Allison flinched away before she could touch her. Remy bit her cheek and gave Allison an apologetic look before sitting on the bed.

"I…you can't touch me now. It would make me forgive you and forget that I was mad," Allison sighed.

"Okay," Remy nodded and stared at the blonde's back that was still not facing her.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, Cam. I really am. I just…there's just been something on my mind…it won't happen again, I promise".

Allison finally turned around. "What is it Rem?" she asked with a concerned expression.

"It's nothing," Remy said calmly.

Cameron ran her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration. "Remy, please this isn't going to work if you don't trust me".

"I…" Remy started, unsure of how to continue.

Allison turned back to the window, wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked at the moving cars as tear fell down her pale cheek. She thought Remy had trusted her.

"Ally?" the brunette said worriedly. She hated herself for being scared to tell Allison. A lump formed in her throat.

"Allison, it's nothing bad. You are the only person I'd trust with my life," Remy assured her.

"Then why can't you tell me?" Allison questioned. The tone she used wasn't demanding but a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"I just can't. I'm scared of how you're going to react," she said in a small voice. Allison looked over and saw the brunette biting her lip. She seemed so small and delicate.

"If it's nothing bad, it's probably not important. You don't have to tell me," Allison half smiled, glad to know that her girlfriend had just been probably over thinking.

Remy looked at the distance between them. She knew that Allison wasn't lying about letting her have her thoughts to herself but she wanted her to know. It _is _important. She hadn't told her but had implied it several times.

"Allison, I love you," Remy said softly.

The blonde got up and sat next to her. The mattress sunk a tiny bit with her weight. "Rem, this is what you were thinking about? Telling me that you love me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. I just didn't know if you loved me too," she replied, looking down at her lap.

Allison giggled. Remy's head snapped up with furrowed brows.

"I knew that you love me already Rem," Allison admitted.

Remy hadn't said 'I love you' to anyone ever. It was a big deal to her and she wondered how Allison would already know. "How?"

"You talk in your sleep. I like it though. I just hug you tight and you'd say 'I love you so much Ally, you know that?' It was so adorable".

Remy blushed and hid under white sheets.

"That's embarrassing," she groaned.

Allison laughed and went beneath the blankets after her. "Don't be embarrassed Rem. I loved hearing you say that. And it's silly that you were scared. Of course I love you too".

Allison pulled Remy into her arms. Remy leaned into her as if she were all she needed to survive. Remy placed a kiss to Allison's lips. She pulled on Remy's collar as she deepened the kiss. Remy's hands travelled to her stomach and then hipbone. Allison moaned into Remy's mouth.

X

"Allison," Remy mumbled in her sleep. She would say it so often without knowing. Allison loved when Remy would say her name. It felt so soothing coming from her, as if she were meant to say it. Some would probably find it annoying to hear talking in the night but for Allison, it was her perfect lullaby.


End file.
